Field
This disclosure relates to torque-limiting devices, and in particular to embodiments of torque-limiting screwdrivers.
Certain Related Art
Various surgical procedures include inserting one or more screws into a bone to retain a structure, such as a plate, on the bone. During insertion, the screw is threaded into a bone and penetrates into the bone. With continued rotation, the screw seats on the plate, such as by a head of the screw contacting the plate. Still further rotation of the screw secures the screw against the plate and/or further into the bone. However, such further rotation of the screw may cause the screw to strip in the bone, thereby reducing the securement of the screw and the plate.